Triachnide: They Are Upon Us
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Harapan masih belum datang, hanya kegelapan. Namun suatu saat, mentari pasti datang. Sebenarnya ada misteri apa di dunia ini? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Paparapapapaa... setelah saya hiatus untuk waktu yang agak lama, Hiroko BFTD Kamiki alias Lurah kecamatan Hetalia dateng seiring dengan mantunya Pak Presiden!

Saya pengen bikin cerita yang isinya banyak makhluk mitologi dari seluruh dunia yang digabung dengan dongeng, jadilah begini XD.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dia bernapas terengah. Gadis itu tahu dia telah jatuh ke dunia kenihilan. Rambut cokelatnya tersibak oleh angin, keringatnya menetes, dan darah mengucur dari kepalanya. Dia telah diserang oleh seekor monster, Sandwalker.<p>

Ada empat hal yang dia tahu, pertama, dia masuk ke dalam dunia dongeng. Kedua, dia sekarang diserang oleh makhluk yang tinggal di dalamnya. Ketiga, dia mengerti kalau hidupnya tinggal beberapa detik lagi, dan yang terakhir, dia dengan sangat sadar telah mengambil 'sesuatu' dari dunia dongeng tapi ini demi kemajuan peradaban ilmu pengetahuan manusia bumi.

'Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku yang seenaknya membaca mantera di perpustakaan dan menjatuhkanku ke sini-dan menyuruhku mengambil catatan ini?' pikirnya. Namun dia sadar, sekarang hal itu tidak lagi penting. Dia akan dibawa _Sandwalker_ ke tempat pemimpin makhluk-makhluk itu-atau dibunuh saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan membawa gadis itu pergi. Dia merasa terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah...

"Kamu kan..." kata gadis yang kesadarannya nyaris nol itu. Catatan yang ia bawa hampir saja terbuang sia-sia.

"Sst!" kata pria itu dengan ekspresi seram, "Jangan bicara apa-apa dulu. Monster di udara juga mengenali suaramu. Aku bersamamu!"!"

Gadis itu menjadi lebih tenang meski bingung kenapa pria yang membawanya itu bisa masuk ke dalam dunia yang seharusnya tak bisa dikunjungi manusia biasa"

* * *

><p><strong>They Are Upon Us<strong>

**Hiroko BFTD Kamiki *ini pen name baru saya loh! Ini Hiroko Jones, inget?*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan punya tukang Soto. Yang dipunya sama Tukang Soto tuh Soto dan Blackberry! Sedangkan saya punyanya cuma fic ini doang QAQ  
><strong>

**Warning: so many STRAIGHT CRACK PAIR, misterius, gaje, OOCness, typos, human names, SARA (mudah-mudahan kagak), slight shonen-ai, incest, dan banyak lagilah (tapi bukan di chapter ini). Jangan lupa cek darah setelah baca fic ini~**

**Human names: Nesia bersaudara: Santika n Rama, Ireland: Kian O'Connor, dan lain-lain *ni author niat bikin gak sih***

**Makasih banyak buat mbak Hana Senritsu yang sudah meluangkan waktunya demi memperbaiki fic abal ini XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tahun 2015, tiga tahun setelah badai matahari dengan hebatnya melanda bumi. Ketika para personifikasi negara mempunyai sebuah website khusus yang memuat forum, fasilitas hiburan, dan fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya yang memudahkan para personifikasi negara untuk saling berhubungan. Nama situs itu sendiri adalah World Conference.<p>

Tak banyak yang diketahui khalayak tentang situs itu, kecuali situs itu tertutup dari umum, dan sangat rahasia. Hanya presiden yang boleh mengetahui informasi-informasi di forum itu, dan hanya personifikasi negara yang mempunyai password khusus untuk saling berinteraksi di forum itu.

Pentagon-sebuah gedung pemerintahan Amerika Serikat yang sempat ditabrak pesawat pada tahun 2001. Di sana, Alfred F. Jones, personifikasi Amerika dan juga seorang top posters di forum World Conference sedang sibuk bekerja dengan para partner-nya. Terlihat dia sedang sibuk mengakses situs World Conference, dan tertegun melihat layar monitor sesaat.

"Anggota baru?" gumam Alfred heran. Hanya negara yang sah yang bisa bergabung di situs itu. Username anggota baru itu sendiri aneh.

TRIACHNIDA-itulah username yang dipakainya. Username aneh yang baru didengarnya.

"Apa lagi ini, hacker nyusup ke sini? Bukannya ini udah diperketat lebih dari keamanan situs kenegaraan?" gumam Alfred keras. Namun, ucapannya terhenti saat dia melihat thread baru yang dibuat orang itu. TRIACHNIDA. Judulnya... Triachnide Invasion? Penasaran setengah mati, alfred membuka hyperlink itu dengan kasar.

_First post by Triachnida, at 6. 45 PM, GMT_

_Untuk para personifikasi negara yang bodoh, situs ini ternyata mudah sekali untuk dimasuki! Percuma saja kalian sok rahasia begitu, ternyata hanya dengan memasukkan beberapa kombinasi situs ini berhasil jadi milikku. Admin situs ini bodoh atau apa?_

_Aku yakin kalian tak bisa melacakku, dan virus yang kusebar. Asal tahu saja, bersamaan dengan diterimanya aku sebagai anggota, aku menyebar virus di situs ini. Dan kalian yang membuka profilku secara otomatis akan ter-hack dan kalian akan kehilangan data kalian, secanggih apapun teknologi kalian saat ini._

_Serta, dengan adanya posting-ku ini, aku yakin pasti sebagian dari kalian tak bisa mengakses akun, dan beberapa dari kalian komputernya rusak mendadak. Aku punya akses khusus yang bisa mengacaukan bumi ini, atau bahkan eksistensi kalian. Kalau kalian meremehkanku, nyawa kalianlah yang akan menjadi taruhannya._

_Satu hal lagi yang harus kalian perhatikan, dalam waktu dekat makhluk-makhluk yang kalian anggap sebagai legenda akan hadir ke tempat kalian. Tiga hari kedepan kalian akan melihat Cockatrice melayang di langit Eurasia. Cockatrice akan datang-membawa virus termutakhir abad ini, TRACHNIDE._

Alfred menahan tawa membaca posting itu. Masa' makhluk dongeng macam Cockatrice bisa membawa virus komputer yang bisa merusakkan sistem? Benar-benar tak masuk akal! Dan lebih-lebih lagi... sekarang tahun 2015 bu, 2015!

Alfred melihat sebentar ke post setelahnya. Alfred melihat sebentar ke post setelahnya. Tulisan Triachnida ternyata muncul kembali.

_Banned account: Budapest_Hedervary, New_Zealand, ,_

_UPDATED-Banned account: IrelandO'Connor, HeraCatKarpusi_

Alfred kaget, akun teman-temannya beserta duo Melayu alay itu... di-banned oleh seorang anggota baru yang bahkan bukan moderator maupun admin? Dan... bukankah situs itu tak bisa dimasuki oleh orang biasa? Lalu.. apa itu Trachnide? Virus jenis barukah?

Dengan penasaran, Alfred memencet tombol-tombol di _handphone_ super canggih-nya yang bisa mendeteksi apapun.

"HALO!"

* * *

><p>Dalam kegelapan, seseorang berjalan di tengah ruangan yang seperti museum, namun sebenarnya itu adalah perpustakaan. Perpustakaan yang ada di situ merupakan rahasia, yang tersembunyi di kastil tersembunyi di salah satu pelosok di kota Termonfeckin. Konon, ruangan ini dulunya dipakai oleh orang-orang zaman kegelapan untuk memuja para peri, namun sejak ada pemusnahan penyihir secara besar-besaran pada abad 16, ruangan ini disembunyikan oleh para pemuja peri, dan akhirnya menjadikannya sebagai perpustakaan rahasia.<p>

"Benar-benar tak ada orang di sini," gumamnya. Di tangannya ada sebatang lilin, untuk mencari sebuah catatan. Ini bukanlah catatan sembarangan, melainkan sebuah catatan rahasia. Memang berbahaya, memakai lilin di perpustakaan kuno begini. Namun tak ada cara lain. Meskipun teknologi miliknya tinggi, dia terlalu malas untuk menggunakan penerang termutakhir di abad 21. Dia meraba-raba sebuah rak yang berukiran jamuan makan Satyr bersama peri-peri lainnya, dan mencoba mendekatkannya ke arah cahaya agar bisa membacanya. Belum ketemu juga!

"Kau mau mencari rahasia para peri untuk ilmu pengetahuan yang akan kau gunakan untuk merusak bumi ini 'kan?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah orang itu. Pistolnya diacungkan. Pria yang membawa lilin tadi mengangkat tangannya.

"Diam." kata pria yang membawa pistol. Dari cahaya lilin terlihat kalau rambutnya merah, " Apa yang kau lakukan di negaraku, dan apa yang mau kau dapatkan dari tempat ini? "

"Percuma. Aku ini immortal, wahai Kian O'Connor," kata si pembawa lilin. "Guru yang membimbingku sejak kecil berkata begitu."

DUAR-! Satu tembakan meledak. Si pembawa lilin langsung tersungkur ke tanah.

'Tadi baru saja kau bilang kau ini immortal' kata Kian dalam hati, 'Mungkin lebih baik gurunya berkata kalau pembawa lilin ini mati di tangan seorang personifikasi negara.'

Lilin! Kian tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, cepat-cepat ia alihkan pandangannya pada lilin yang dibawa penyusup tadi.

Terlambat. Karena saking cepatnya jatuh, tempat lilin dari kaca itu pecah. Apinya menjalar-jalar. Kian O'Connor berusaha untuk mematikan api itu. Namun dia sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dia segera berlari menyelamatkan diri. Untunglah pintu keluar belum terbakar. Kian berusaha untuk lari dari kastil itu, dan menelepon pemadam kebakaran darurat Irlandia. Dia selamat, namun dia tak bisa menyelamatkan harta negara dan manusia. Dia tak bisa menyelamatkan arsip-arsip sejarah itu.

Kastil itu terbakar.

* * *

><p>"Ya?" tanya suara malas di seberang sana. Alfred menghela nafas lega.<p>

"Akunmu baik-baik saja kan, Rama?"

"Akun?" tanya Rama bingung. Dia baru saja bangun tidur. Perbedaan waktu kan sekitar 12 jam! Jadi wajar kalo Rama masih agak linglung.

"Itu, akun forum World Conference-mu!"

"Heh? Dari semalem kagak bisa dibuka... ada tanda banned atau apa gitu gue gak ngerti... zzz..."

Alfred sekarang percaya kalau kata-kata orang baru yang mencurigakan itu benar!

"Terus gimana sama saudara kembarmu?"

"Santika? Dia masih tidur tuh, biasa.. namanya kan mau diganti jadi Tuti Santika~ Tukang Tidur!" kata Rama kesal. "Dia tuh abis sholat pasti selalu ketiduran!"

'Kamu sendiri bangun karena teleponku kan,' pikir Alfred dalam hati. "Udah, pokoknya nanti serahkan aja sama HERO kayak gue! Gue bakalan perbaikin sistem keamanannya deh!"

"Nyem? Hero swalayan di tempat author sih udah ditutup diganti sama Giant..."

'Bagus, Pahlawan melawan Raksasa ternyata yang menang adalah raksasa. Kebaikan tidak selalu menang,' pikir Alfred sesat. Ya sudahlah! Pokoknya, udah, serahin aja sama aku!"

PIP-Telepon dimatikan.

'Serahkan padaku?' pikir Rama. 'Kalo gitu artinya gue gak perlu kerja lagi dong!'

Ketukan lembut (gak bisa dibilang lembut sih, soalnya gedor-gedor!) di pintu kamar Rama membuyarkan lamunan Rama. "Kak Ram, apa-apaan sih, ribut banget!" kata gadis yang memakai baju tidur dan rambut yang masih agak berantakan itu, Santika.

* * *

><p>"NGGAK BISA, SISTEMNYA NGGAK AWESOME BANGET SIH!" teriak Gilbert kesal sampai membuat telinga Francis dan Antonio yang ada di situ budeg untuk sesaat. Gedung pertemuan tempat mereka mengadakan rapat untuk membahas World Conference itu pun seperti terbang dari pondasinya.<p>

"Kalo udah gini sih gak bisa dibenerin," Francis berusaha untuk mengetikkan beberapa simbol-simbol, mengubah password, dan lain-lain, "World Conference resmi di-hack! Gue yang seenaknya nyuruh mereka buat ngobrol super rahasia di forum ini! Dan gue Key Admin di forum ini!"

'Tumben elu merasa bersalah,' pikir Antonio yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, yaitu dengan hutangnya yang menumpuk. Namun dia tetap membantu Gilbert dan Francis dalam memecahkan masalah ini.

"Coba kita tanya Lily Zwingli, dia jago teknologi kan?" usul Gilbert mencoba mengingat nama gadis di lantai bawah gedung itu.

"Oke, kita coba. Dan aku mau nelpon Alfred sama Arthur buat bantu, sedangkan kamu tetep coba benerin ya Francis!"

"Baiklah."

Gilbert segera turun untuk memanggil Lily, Antonio memencet tombol handphone untuk berbicara dengan Alfred dan Arthur, sedangkan Francis masih berkutat pada laptop super canggih miliknya, yang pada akhirnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

><p>Gilbert menatap ruangan di lantai dua. Tertulis nama 'LILY ZWINGLI' di ruangan itu. Gilbert mengetuk pintu sejelas mungkin (malah mungkin bisa terdengar sebagai gedoran debt collector?)<p>

"Silakan masuk, tidak dikunci kok!" kata sebuah suara lembut dari balik pintu. Gilbert membuka pintu itu.

"Ada perlu apa, tak seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu sekeras itu. Orang di sebelah ruanganku itu paling tak tahan dengan suara keras," Lily mencoba menerangkan.

"Itu, aku ada perlu denganmu."

"Namamu siapa, dan dari departemen apa?"

"Ng... Gilbert Beilschmidt, masa' lupa? Kita kan penghuni komunitas Negara Berbahasa Jerman!"

"Eh..." Lily mencoba mengingat. "Oh! Jadi anda Tuan Beilschmidt ya, yang katanya pedagang sayur asem itu?"

Gilbert berusaha supaya tidak marah. 'Tenang Gil, tenang. Meski kata-katanya nggak awesome tapi dia mukanya lumayan awesome juga. Pasang senyum awesome-mu, Gil...' pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri, " Nona Zwingli, sekarang forum World Conference dalam bahaya. Kau tahu?"

Lily mengangguk, "Iya. Hacker bernama Triachnida itu kan, penyebabnya? Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi sudah berhasil membekukan banyak akun. Aku bertaruh, _Private Message_ kita kebanyakan dibaca semua,"

"Jangan sampe! _Private Message_ gue itu PM paling AWESOME sejagad!"

"Makanya..." Lily menghela nafas

"Jadi," sepertinya Gilbert ingat lagi apa yang mau dia katakan, "Di lantai atas ada admin tertinggi forum World Conference, yaitu Francis Bonnefoy alias France. Kebetulan dia tidak berhasil membetulkan masalah ini, lalu kalau tak salah kau pintar telekomunikasi dan teknologi, kan?"

Lily mengangguk, "Oke, aku mengerti. Jadi kau minta aku untuk membantu memecahkan masalah itu?"

"Kau lebih pintar dari yang kukira!"

"Kalau begitu lebih baik secepatnya. Aku tak mau kakakku lebih banyak menembak layar laptopnya karena dia tak bisa mengakses situs World Conference.

'Buset dah, nih kakak ajaib amat, apa gak rugi laptop ya, ditembakin terus,' pikir Gilbert heran. Tapi dia berusaha (sok) gentleman di depan Lily. "Kalau begitu ayo, Miss Zwingli."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua menaiki_ lift_ menuju lantai atas. Selagi itu, helikopter tercepat di dunia sedang terbang di atas gedung itu. Dua orang _'partner in crime'_ itu segera turun dari helikopter, tanpa perlu helikopternya mendarat. Dengan loncatan bak atlit, mereka bisa mendarat dengan kerennya (sebenernya sih supaya sok keren di hadapan cewek-cewek)

"BIARKAN HERO YANG BERAKSI!" seru Alfred dengan ekspresi kesal. "SETENGAH JAM YANG LALU AKU MASIH BISA MENGAKSES AKUNKU, SEKARANG SUDAH TIDAK BISA!"

"Meski berat mengakuinya, tapi akunku juga sudah tak bisa dipakai lagi!" curhat Arthur.

"Jangan-jangan semua personifikasi dibanned?"

"Nggak tau, Triachnida gak OL lagi."

"Aku berharap dia tak pernah OL lagi. Nah, sekarang forum rahasia yang tak bisa diakses oleh siapapun kecuali personifikasi negara itu-yang sudah pasti banyak rahasianya, ada padanya!"

"Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengakses situs sangat rahasia itu karena akunku dibekukan!"

"Biar kucoba," kata Lily mengetikkan simbol-simbol yang dapat memusingkan baik ahli teknologi seperti Alfred maupun Francis sekalipun.

WRONG CODE

"AAAAARGGHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

Saya BT banget, gak boleh publish fic sebelum DSBJahat publish ficnya. Akhirnya saya buat fic yang beda banget dari biasanya. Di sini saya dengan dodolnya gabungin masa lalu sama masa depan, biar kayak di Angels & Demons gitu deh XD. Tapi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus *iyalah, fail sana-sini gitu*. Saya terinspirasi sama berita di KOMPAS tentang perang peretasan di Inggris, filem Summer Wars, karya-karyanya ES ITO (apalagi Negara Kelima sama Rahasia Meede! Must read banget tuh novel!), sama Angels & Demons XD. Buat yang mau bantu saya kasih ide, tolong dong!

Pokoknya... REVIEW please! REVIEW gaaak~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Apdet! Ini Hiroko loh! Ganti pen name aja sembarangan XD

*NP: Dreams Come True-Hey!Say!JUMP* -apa hubungannya?

* * *

><p>Kedua orang itu berlindung dari <em>Sandwalker<em> di sebuah kastil. Kastil hitam yang tak terlihat di dunia itu, karena sepertinya kastil hitam itu satu-satunya bangunan nyata dalam dunia dongeng semacam itu. Ekspresi gadis itu masih terlihat bingung.

"Please deh, jangan pasang ekspresi semacam itu," kata pria itu kesal, "Kau mengenalku kan, Elizabeta?"

"Tentu saja," kata Elizabeta tertawa sambil melihat jendela berulang kali, memastikan _Sandwalker_ itu sudah pergi, "Masa' aku melupakan musuh terbesarku sejak kecil? Memang sejak aku menekuni penelitian makhluk gaib dan mitos ini aku jarang pulang kampung, tapi masa' aku melupakanmu, Vlad?"

"Kukira kau lupa karena kau mirip sekali dengan para _Bahamut_ yang mengejar kita!" ledek Vlad. Elizabeta langsung memukulnya, tapi kemudian dia melihat sebentar.

Benar-para _Bahamut_ terlihat mencari mereka berdua, mungkin diperintahkan oleh pemimpin _Sandwalker_ tersebut. Elizabeta merasa dia dalam keadaan yang sangat genting, apalagi orang di sebelahnya yang merangkap penolongnya tadi... adalah Vlad Von Grevil, seorang musuhnya sejak kecil.

"Huff, kondisi ini benar-benar, mana di sebelahku seorang personifikasi negara yang alih profesi jadi seorang peneliti payah..." gumam Vlad memanasi Elizabeta. Beberapa detik kemudian, Vlad baru ingat sesuatu.

"Kau menyimpan catatan itu, Eliza?"

"Da... Darimana kau tahu!"

"Jelas! Aku diutus _United Nations_ untuk menolongmu dan nasib seluruh umat manusia dalam catatanmu! Dengar, sekarang situs World Conference dalam kondisi genting. Seorang pendongeng tak jelas bernama Triachnida sudah menghancurkan situs itu dan kabarnya mau menyebarkan virus di sana bersamaan dengan datangnya _Cockatrice_..."

"Ngomong apaan sih?"

Elizabeta benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang Vlad maksud. Namun belum beberapa menit dia berfikir, pintu sudah digedor-gedor oleh makhluk bertampang menyeramkan itu- _Bahamut_.

* * *

><p><strong>They Are Upon Us~Chapter2~<strong>

**Hiroko BFTD Jones**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan punya tukang Soto. Yang dipunya sama Tukang Soto tuh Soto dan Blackberry!**

**Warning: so many STRAIGHT CRACK PAIR, OOCness, typos, dan banyak lagilah. Jangan lupa cek darah setelah baca fic ini**

**akhirnya, Chap 2 apdet, permisa!**

* * *

><p>Lily menghela nafas. Keringat membasahi peluhnya. Dia menatap layar berkali-kali, mencoba berbagai kemungkinan yang ada, tetap saja tulisannya adalah ERROR WRONG CODE.<p>

"Aku menyerah," katanya sambil menoleh ke arah para admin dan negara adidaya.

"Serahkan padaku," kata Arthur. Dia membawa notebook canggih _a la_ James Bond-nya sendiri. Dia segera memanggil orang-orang dari helikopter.

"Hei, para personifikasi," kata sebuah suara yang terkesan dingin. Tanpa disadari oleh semuanya (mungkin karena terlalu stress dengan masalah ini), sesosok pria bermata ungu dan berambut platina datang, diikuti dengan 4 orang di belakangnya.

"Hei, hei! Rasanya aku hanya memanggilmu dan Alfred, The Nordics tak ikut dipanggil!"

"Apa boleh buat, mereka mengerti kode dan juga ingin menyelesaikan krisis ini," kata Alfred. "Bahkan hero sepertiku tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Negaraku dapat kerugian besar!"

"Negara kita semua juga," kata pria yang memakai jepit, "Tapi virus yang dia sebarkan belum muncul kan?"

"Jangan kau ingatkan, Nick!" kata Mathias, "Aku selalu berharap kalau kata-katanya itu hanya fiksi belaka!"

"Tapi..." Tino angkat bicara, "Laptop-ku tadi pagi sudah kena Trachnide, bersamaan dengan datangnya makhluk aneh yang mirip ayam di langit Finlandia. Aku sendiri tak yakin itu apa."

"COCKATRICE!" teriak semuanya panik, sekaligus tersentak. Triachnida sudah menampakkan wujudnya, untuk pertama kali dia ada di Finlandia!

"K'napa k'u t'k b'lang d'r' t'd'?" tanya Berwald.

"Dan kenapa media tak meliputnya?" tanya Antonio curiga.

"Iya, nggak awesome banget nih!"

"Jangan tanya aku! Lihat saja laptop-ku ini!" Tino menunjukkan laptop berwarna biru-putih yang sesuai dengan benderanya. Tino menyalakan laptop-nya, namun tak berhasil. Yang keluar malah tulisan aneh seperti ini:

_===== And We Lived Happily NEVER After====_

_Thanks for the meal,_

_-TRACHNIDE VIRUS-_

Semuanya mengucurkan keringat dingin dan gemetar, lalu memeriksa laptop masing-masing. Untung belum ada apa-apa. Rupanya _Cockatrice_ belum datang ke tempat Alfred dan kawan-kawan. Makhluk dongeng pembawa sial!

_"U-S-A!_

_Bring this happen in, COME ON~!"_ HP Alfred berbunyi. Semua yang lagi stress langsung terkaget mendengarnya. Di display HP Alfred yang serba bisa itu, tertulis 'Belarus'.

"HALO!"

* * *

><p>Sementara, di tempat yang jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara itu...<p>

"Arwah menatap, kegelapan datang menghampiri. Dunia sudah tak aman lagi," kata Gupta sambil menatap bola kristal dan kartu-kartu yang ada di mejanya, "Begitulah yang dapat kuucapkan untukmu, Heracles."

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Mungkin... yang bisa kaulakukan hanyalah..." Gupta terdiam sebentar, dan memberikan sebuah _handphone_.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau bisa ikuti rencanaku."

"Rencana ap..."

Gupta membekap Heracles, "Kita akan memasuki dunia yang berbeda dari dunia ini, meski itu akan menyalahi takdir kita sebagai manusia."

Heracles hanya bisa terdiam. Dia mengerti, negara Gupta sedang dalam krisis pemimpin dan ekonomi yang membuat Gupta terpaksa menyalahi aturan dengan ke dunia itu... Dia tahu dunia apa yang disebutkan oleh Gupta, namun dia tak yakin bisa memasuki dunia itu atau tidak. Lagipula, _handphone_? Untuk apa benda itu dipergunakan di dunia dongeng seperti itu?

* * *

><p>Api semakin lama semakin membesar. Membesar dan melalap hutan yang mengelilinginya. Untuk memadamkannya, dikerahkan seluruh pemadam kebakaran yang ada di Irlandia.<p>

Saking besarnya, Brigid~dewi api Celtic~ seakan-akan tertawa. Butuh waktu sehari untuk memadamkannya. Hutan itu hilang tanpa bekas, begitu juga dengan kastil itu. Semua hilang menjadi abu. Kecuali...

"Eh?" kata seorang gadis waktu melihat kebakaran di hutan tersebut. Dia melihat ada sebuah lambang yang terbuat dari metal, "Apa ini, kak?"

Kian yang jadi kakak gadis itu buru-buru mengambil lambang itu, "Mairead, ini urusan negaraku."

"Mentang-mentang aku 'utara', kau selalu begitu!"

"Makanya, jangan memihak Inggris! Meski hubungan kami sudah membaik, tapi tetap saja aku dendam atas peristiwa _Bloody Sunday_!"

* * *

><p>"Tolong!" pesan itu singkat, padat, namun sama sekali tidak jelas. Alfred pun jadi kebingungan mendengar pesan dari Natalia itu.<p>

"Tolong apa? Hei!"

Telepon sudah dimatikan. Alfred pun hanya bisa menatap kebingungan sambil melihat ke arah handphonenya. Ada apa di Belarusia saat ini? Penasaran, Alfred segera menyambar _i-Pad-_nya dan mengetik 'Belarus' di Goo*le dan v*van*ws.

"Ada apa di Belarusia?" tanya Antonio heran. Mereka pun mengelilingi i-Pad Alfred bak orang-orang mau pengajian 40 hari *lah*.

**MISTERI VIRUS TRACHNIDE-DUNIA DALAM BAHAYA!**

**MAKHLUK DI LANGIT BELARUSIA, DISUSUL DENGAN MELEDAKNYA SELURUH PERALATAN ELEKTRONIK!**

**PETAKA MENGHAMPIRI DUNIA!**

**BELARUSIA MENJADI MEDAN PERANG! SELURUH LAPTOP DAN PERALATAN ELEKTRONIK MELEDAK!**

**TEORI PARA AHLI MENGENAI FENOMENA BELARUSIA**

**BELARUSIA DALAM BAHAYA! PBB TAK BISA MELAKUKAN APA-APA!**

"Gawat. Orang awam sudah tahu virus yang disebabkan biadab itu," gumam Arthur panik, "Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Belarus? Apakah hacker itu memang dari Belarusia?"

"Ng, aku mau ralat. Pertama kali muncul di Finlandia," kata Tino. Namun sepertinya tak ada yang mendengar perkataannya.

"Siapkan pesawat, kita akan ke Belarusia!" teriak Gilbert.

"Kalau semuanya ke Belarusia, siapa yang mencegah Triachnida?" tanya Lily bingung.

"Aku deh," kata Emil mengalah, "Kalian saja yang ke Belarusia. Kode-kode ini masih membuatku penasaran."

"Aku juga," kata Nicholas.

"Ng, aku juga di sini!" kata Lily.

"Ya sudah, kuserahkan urusan ini pada kalian bertiga! Kita akan pergi ke Belarus, untuk mengetahui permasalahannya!" kata Mathias. Dalam hitungan detik, pesawat militer Amerika yang super canggih itu datang.

"Hmp, sekaranglah saatnya!" Alfred segera meloncat ke dalam pesawat. Pada pembaca, silahkan bayangkan bagaimana caranya Alfred meloncat ke dalam pesawat dari gedung.

* * *

><p>"Ufufufu~ tak ada yang tahu siapa itu Triachnida ya?" tanya Santika ke sang kakak dengan senyum misterius. Rama melongo.<p>

"Jangan bilang kalau kaulah sang Triachnida!"

"Jelas bukan!" Santika tetap tersenyum misterius, "Sebenarnya aku menemukan petunjuk, meski aku tak bisa mengatakan itu petunjuk."

"Jadi yang bener yang mana?" Rama yang lemot tentu saja butuh waktu untuk disadarkan.

"Udah ah, ngomong sama kakak bikin aku tambah pusing!" kata Santika kesal, lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hei, Santika! Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Santika menoleh sebentar ke arah kakaknya tersayang itu, kemudian memberi senyum misterius, dan akhirnya pergi lagi.

"Ada rahasia pada negara kita, kak!"

"Hei, San!" Rama mengejar Santika dengan diliputi rasa ingin tahu. Kenapa ini? Memang, Indonesia dipenuhi dengan rasa misteri dan mistik yang kuat. Tapi, apa hubungan Indonesia dengan hacker aneh yang penggemar dongeng dari seluruh dunia itu?

* * *

><p>"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku," kata Emil menghela napas, "Kupikir aku bisa memecahkan kode-kode ini."<p>

"Mungkin aku membutuhkan Ryunosuke Kamiki* atau semua kru WikiLeaks untuk ini," gumam Nicholas kesal.

"Ini kok ada kode-kode aneh di sini ya?" tanya Lily bingung, sambil menunjuk ke arah monitor komputer. "Kode biner yang ketika kuterjemahkan ke angka dan kuterjemahkan lagi ke dalam huruf, ini tentang penciptaan manusia."

"Adam?" tanya Nicholas dan Emil hampir bersamaan.

"Bukan. Aku pernah membaca di buku mitologi. Rasanya ini mirip seperti seekor burung yang menjatuhkan sesuatu yang kemudian jadi pulau, lalu jadi tumbuhan, dan kemudian menjatuhkan manusia yang tinggal di pulau itu."

"Halah, rasanya dongeng itu tak lebih dari sebuah dongeng!" gumam Nicholas. Dia menatap Lily dalam-dalam, membuat muka gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Cerita dongeng yang didasari angka biner? Makin membingungkan saja. Tak adakah angka lagi selain 1 dan 0?"

"Tapi ada angkanya," sanggah Emil sambil menunjukkan beberapa angka yang sangat kecil dan tersembunyi.

"Kecil sekali," gumam Nicholas, "Sebentar... 2 9 9 7 8 7 6..."

"7 9 9 4," lanjut Lily mendekati _notebook_-nya, "Kuharap aku tak lupa,"

"Bukannya lebih baik kaucatat?" tanya Emil heran, sambil membuka buku catatannya, dan mulai mencatat angka-angka aneh itu, "Yang namanya kode itu selalu saja membuat orang pusing!"

"Eh... maaf, aku sekarang akan mencatatnya!"

* * *

><p>Santika menatap handphone-nya berulang kali. Dia sepertinya mengharapkan telepon dari seseorang. Kelihatannya gadis Indonesia itu sudah menunggu telepon sejak lama, namun tetap saja belum ada yang menghubunginya.<p>

_"Tanah airku tidak kulupakan_

_Kan terkenang selama hidupku_

_Biarpun saya pergi jauh_

_Tidakkan hilang dari kalbu..."_

Setelah sekian lama ditunggu, akhirnya ringtone Tanah Airku-nya berbunyi juga. Tertulis nama 'Nether' di display handphone.

"Halo?" dalam hati Santika berpikir, 'Sial. Kenapa malah orang ini yang menelepon, bukannya orang yang aku suka saja! Beneran, nggak sesuai harapan banget.'

"San, gue mau ke Indonesia dalam waktu dekat!"

"Hah?"

"Besok gue ke Indonesia."

"Oke, gue bilangin ke bos," kata Santika mantap. Jujur saja dia belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sama bilangin jangan ada penyambutan. Gue males disambut gede-gede. Gue mau secara rahasia aja."

Mendengar kata-kata 'rahasia', Santika jadi sedikit curiga, "Kenapa?"

"Gue ada urusan di Bogor, soal Triachnida."

"Apa urusan Bogor sama Triachnida?"

"Ng, mungkin aku harus cerita ya?"

"YA JELAS HARUS!" Santika sudah habis kesadarannya. Begitu juga dia negara yang harus mengetahui duduk permasalahan mengapa negara lain datang secara rahasia ke tempatnya, "MANA AKU IZINKAN KALAU KAU TANPA ALASAN YANG JELAS MEMINTA SEBUAH KUNJUNGAN RAHASIA KENEGARAAN? NGGAK MAU!"

"Biasa aja kali mbak," sepertinya Nether kena semprotan gadis itu, "Sebenernya tim Benelux udah ngelacak siapa itu Triachnida, dan menemukan titik terang di sebuah warung internet di Dramaga, _Buitenzorg._"

"Dramaga?" tanya Santika.

"Iya, di _Buitenzorg_."

"Bogor," ralat Santika kesal. Dia tak suka memakai istilah penjajah, padahal dia sudah merdeka, "Ya sudah, sepertinya alasan itu logis. Aku akan melaporkannya ke bos." Santika mematikan telepon. Kesal rasanya telepon-teleponan dengan orang yang dibenci.

Dia segera menekan nomor bosnya. Dengan enggan, dia melaporkan kalau personifikasi negara penjajah akan datang besok, secara rahasia.

* * *

><p>"San," panggil sesosok pria di belakang. Santika menoleh.<p>

"Apa, Rama?"

"Tadi bos SMS, katanya besok kau yang temani Gerard buat keliling Bogor. Kau boleh pakai motor kesayanganmu buat jadi tour guide."

"WHAT?" dengan muka yang diperlebay dan efek bak sinetron gagal, Santika menatap saudara kembarnya kaget, "Nggak mau!"

"Jangan manja!" tampar saudara kembarnya, "Ini kan bagian dari tugas, apa susahnya sih menemani Mr. Zwijger?"

"Kenapa bukan kamu aja sih? Kamu yang pengen kan?"

"Males! Lagian elu yang disuruh sama bos!"

Santika hanya menghela nafas. Siapa yang mau kencan keliling kecamatan kecil begitu, apalagi sama orang yang dibencinya? Kesal, sudah pasti.

* * *

><p>Alfred langsung menghambur begitu pesawat turun di tanah Belarusia. Dia penasaran juga khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi di negara gadis itu.<p>

"Mana Arlovskaya!" teriak Arthur. Tak ada jawaban. Malah mungkin hening sekali, seakan tak ada orang di negara itu.

"Ke mana semua orang?" tanya Mathias, "Merasa aneh tidak kalau begini, apalagi di kota besar seperti Minsk."

"Biar kuhubungi kakaknya," kata Tino sambil memencet beberapa tombol N*kia-nya.

"Halo?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sunyi.

"BELAKANGMU!" teriak Mathias tiba-tiba. Tino kaget, dan secara otomatis Berwald langsung melindungi pria itu. Sebuah mata tombak meluncur tepat ke hadapan mereka semua.

"Apa ini? Ada tombak di Eropa Timur? Jangan bercanda!" kata Arthur, "Senjata di sini setahuku bukan tombak!"

"Mana kutahu!"

Alfred dan Mathias segera berlari ke tempat tombak itu dilemparkan. Di semak-semak, tentu saja sulit untuk mencari karena terhalang oleh ranting dan daun. Tapi secara tak sengaja Alfred merasa kalau dia menendang sesuatu. Dia segera mengecek.

Natalya Arlovskaya-dalam keadaan sekarat. Jika melihat personifikasi dalam keadaan seperti itu, itu berarti negara sudah dalam kejadian yang tak bisa terbantu oleh apapun.

"Arlovskaya! Buka matamu!"

"P'cuma k'au h'ya b'teri'k, l'bh b'ik b'wa d'a k' rum'h s'k't."

"Iya juga."

"Namun aku sangsi kalau rumah sakit Belarusia berfungsi sekarang. Lebih baik bawa dia ke pesawat, lalu bawa ke rumah sakit terbaik di dunia!"

"Rumah sakit terbaik di dunia?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja!" teriak Mathias sambil menggendong Natalya, "Arlovskaya, kuharap kau baik-baik saja! Keluargamu ke mana sih?"

"Sudah terlambat, Mathias. Eropa Timur sudah dikuasai..." kata Tino yang internetan pake HP Berwald.

"Sama siapa?"

"TRIACHNIDA. Aku baru dapat kabar kalau semua sistem komputer dikacaukan di sana. Pusat kekacauan ada di Minsk, dan jika kau lihat, sekarang kota ini seperti kota mati. Moskow sedang kacau, sekarang presiden sedang pergi untuk mengungsi. Lalu, di Kiev dan sekitarnya, kelaparan melanda. Di Riga, semuanya jadi kacau. Pokoknya Eropa Timur dan Baltik sudah turun ke tangan virus kejam itu."

"Jangan sampai menular ke Eropa Utara! Bagaimana sih Nicholas, Emil, sama Lily? Apa mereka kerja dengan baik?"

"Ano... Eropa Utara udah kena, itu gue," kata Tino dengan kesalnya karena tidak ada yang mendengarkan dari tadi kalau negara Finlandia sudah terkena wabah aneh itu.

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu! Yang jelas Arlovskaya!" kata Mathias sambil menunjuk gadis yang ada di gendongannya, "Nanti sekalian selametin yang lain!"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

**Wahahah! Ini dia fic gaje buatan author XD, makin lama makin gak nyambung! Saya mau bikin cerita misteri gak pernah bener! Maklum author ini gampang banget terpengaruh sama penulis-penulis lain! Mentang-mentang abis baca karya-karyanya ES Ito sama Dan Brown jadi pengen bikin thriller macam gini, dan makin gak bener! Maafkan author dudul yang bikin fic macam ini udah tau bisanya cuma nulis Comedy ==''.**

**Oke, mari kita lihat catatan kaki...**

**Kamiki Ryunosuke: Pacar author *dideathglare* eh... tapi nama idol yang jadi Hornet (hacker remaja) di Bloody Monday sama jadi seiyuu di Summer Wars. Penting gak sih?**

**Bloody Sunday: Peristiwa waktu orang Irlandia dibantai sama Inggris (singkatnya gitu). Lebih lanjut buka wikipedia #PLAK**

**Country names:**

**Vlad Von Grevil: Romania (mulai dah naming sense asal-asalannya)**

**Mathias Kohler: Denmark**

**Nicholas Thoresen: Norway**

**Emil Fergusson: Iceland**

**Mairead O'Connor: Northern Ireland**

**Gerard Zwijger: Netherlands**

**Dan lainnya... ==''**

**.**

**Oke, saatnya bales ripiuu~**

**Livin'A-Chain: Iyee, ini masukin unsur mitologi (sejarah sama masa depan juga ==). Tapi kayaknya sekarang cuma ditulis slight-slight mitologi dulu, baru nanti di chapter depan saya gambarin gimana seremnya. Mitologi seluruh dunia ada di sini, mungkin XD. Makasih sarannya! Author notenya udah disamarin di sini, jadi gimana? Ohohoh~ IYAAAA! AngelsnDemons itu keren banget! USUK nyaris sekarat in Vatican City! *disambit fans USUK***

**Kurai BFTD Beilschmidt: Rikues ditampung, dragon udah jelas masuk kok! Ice maupun fire dragon~ Gargoygle sama Basilisk... nanti pasti ada!**

**Anzhelika Kyznestov: Iyaaa! Lama tak bersuaa! *peluk Anzhel* Ini udah lanjut kok XD**

**Mbak Ifa (sejak kapan DSB jadi baik? Gak mungkin!): Ntar dipanjangin, dipendekin, dan digoreng (?). Password anda Kian O'Connor? Bukannya lirik lagu Alamat Palsu ya?**

**chiko-silver-lady: salam kenal! Ini udah saya apdet loh!**

**.**

**Mulai edisi depan, ntar ada kamus mitologi XD**

**Read n Review?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Saya kembali! Saya kembali!

* * *

><p><em>Triachnide: They Are Upon Us<em>

_Episode 3_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia punya bang Himaruya, konflik antarnegara punya negara masing-masing, dan plot punya saya :D_

_Rating: T_

_Warning: Masih abal seperti biasa, OOC, so many straight crack pair, konflik SARAP, menyisipkan sejarah, sekarang ada sedikit NetherfemNes de el el._

* * *

><p>Siang sepertinya masih belum terlihat di bandara Soekarno Hatta. Bandar udara yang bersih dan indah, dan penuh dengan orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Di sinilah Santika menunggu Gerard Zwijger, personifikasi Belanda yang akan berkunjung ke Bogor itu.<p>

Berkali-kali gadis yang memakai T-Shirt merah dan celana pendek putih beserta jaket hitam kulit yang membuatnya berpenampilan seperti tukang ojek nyasar itu melihat jam tangan bergambar Garuda-nya. Sudah waktunya, namun kenapa pesawatnya belum datang juga?

"Maaf," terdengar sebuah suara pemberitahuan, "Terjadi gangguan teknis di Bandara Soekarno Hatta. Maka itu semua jadwal penerbangan akan ditunda."

'Ini kenapa lagi?' pikir Santika kesal. Dengan perasaan yang campuraduk, dia pun beranjak ke ruang petinggi Bandara Soekarno-Hatta. "Permisi."

"Masuk."

"Tahu siapa saya kan?" tanya Santika memastikan. Masa' petinggi nggak tau siapa personifikasi negara?

"Nona Santika, personifikasi Indonesia," kata pria berkumis dan berpostur agak gemuk yang duduk di ruangan pejabat tinggi bandara, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya mau tanya, ini gangguan teknis kenapa?"

"Semua sistem jadwal penerbangan bahkan sistem komando komputer pesawat dikacaukan. Bukan hanya di sini, namun baru saja tadi saya mendapatkan info dari penerbangan di seluruh Indonesia bahkan Singapura dan Malaysia kalau sistem komputer mereka dikacaukan," kata pria berkumis itu tanpa jeda. Setelah dia menyeruput kopi tanpa mempersilakan Santika untuk meminumnya orang itu melanjutkan, "Jadi untuk jaga-jaga kami tunda semua penerbangan."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang ada di langit sekarang?" tanya Santika sambil berharap Gerard meninggal di langit sana, "Bukankah sistem komputer di pesawat juga tidak bisa digunakan? Lalu bagaimana mereka mendarat?"

"Kita berdoa saja, semoga mereka selamat. Sekarang Nona bisa meninggalkan tempat ini kan? Ada orang yang harus kutemui."

"Terserah," kata Santika cuek sambil meninggalkan tempat itu, "Oh iya, aku tahu berapa uang hasil penggelapan tiket pesawat yang kausembunyikan di rekeningmu."

Dengan kesalnya, Santika menggerutu di perjalanan pulang. Dia tentu saja menyesal pergi jauh-jauh ke Soekarno-Hatta, taunya penerbangan ditunda. Dia menjalani lorong demi lorong.

"Tuh orang! Apa guenya aja yang kepagian ya? Tau gitu mending gue sama Rama aja jalan-jalan ke Bandung, bukannya nemenin cowok menyebalkan dan pembohong macam itu!"

"Berhenti menggerutu napa? Lagipula kaunya saja yang bodoh, mudah kubohongi!" protes sebuah suara di belakang. Suara itu sudah jelas..

"Gerard?"

Gerard mengangguk dengan sombongnya, "Seharusnya seorang personifikasi bisa mengenali personifikasi lain, dasar payah."

Santika menghela nafas panjang. Belanda memang negara paling menyebalkan, dan dia sebagai personifikasi Indonesia dia sangat mengetahui akan hal itu. Dan kenapa Londo itu bisa sampai dengan selamat, "Bukankah seharusnya elu gak usah dateng aja atau pesawatnya mengalami kecelakaan besar gitu!" Santika sengaja ber gue-elu untuk menggambarkan kekasalannya.

"Sebenarnya aku datang sejak pagi, sebelum sistemnya kacau. Kok malah ngarep gitu sih?"

"Ya jelas karena gue gak mau berdua aja sama elu, kompeni!" Santika jelas memberi penekanan untuk kata 'kompeni', "Gak bareng sama Bella? Seenggaknya dia lebih waras dibanding kepala duren semacam elu!"

"Nggak. Dia cuma ribut di perjalanan. Lagian pelacakan ini kan..."

"Ya?"

"Rahasia." bisik Gerard lembut yang sebenarnya membuat Santika mual.

"Apa-apaan sih, dasar kompeni sial! Udah, langsung berangkat aja. Kuanter ke hotel?" Santika langsung jalan keluar dan Gerard mengikutinya. Sepertinya Gerard sudah hapal tentang tindakan personifikasi wanita Indonesia yang benar-benar kasar itu. Memang Rama itu cowok yang agak kecewekan dan Santika itu cewek yang agak kecowokan. Saudara yang aneh.

"Nggak usah, gue mau ke kedutaan besar dulu baru gue langsung ke Bogor. Mobilmu nggak elu bawa? Apa naik DAMRI aja nih?"

"Kagak. Gue bawa motor kok," Santika menunjukkan motornya dan melemparkan helm ke Nether, "Rambut lu yang tinggi itu benerin dulu deh! Di sini elu bakal disangka anak alay kalo gitu! Kalo udah, cepetan pake helmnya, terus gue bonceng di belakang! Ke kedutaan besar ya!"

Gerard hanya cengo dan menurut. Setelah dia melakukan itu semua, dia baru berpikir, 'kenapa gue bisa nurut sama negara yang dulu gue jajah ya?'

* * *

><p>Biner. Suatu bahasa komputer yang didasari oleh angka 1 dan 0. Kebenaran dimana berbagai angka hanya bisa diuraikan dengan dua angka. Keseimbangan. Baik dan buruk. Ada dan tiada. Hidup dan mati. <em>Yin<em> dan_ Yang_. Sekali lagi, _satu dan kosong_.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang wanita dengan korsase bunga berwarna pink yang disematkan di rambutnya, "Apa loading-nya hampir berhasil?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, Mei. Kita hampir berhasil dengan proyek kita, aru!" pria berambut agak panjang itu menunjukkan komputer buatan China-nya dengan bangga. Di layar komputer tersebut terlihat proses load data yang memakan waktu, meski sudah 98%. Sebentar lagi...

"Benarkah?" Mei secara tak sadar langsung memeluknya, "Meski aku tak mempercayaimu, namun kali ini lain, Kak Yao!"

"Sudah berhasilkah?" tanya Wang Jia Long yang mencuri dengar, "Aku dan Wang Xia Fei sudah menunggunya sejak lama!"

"Sabar, aru. Waktu untuk_ Chinese teams_ akan segera datang. Dewa dari 4 penjuru akan membimbing kita menuju dunia dongeng _itu_." komentar Yao, "Seharusnya setelah ini ada kotak dialog untuk _request password_."

Dugaan Yao benar. Terpampang jelas tempat untuk memasukkan password di komputer itu.

"Apa kode masuknya? Itu tugas kalian berdua kan, Jia Long, Xia Fei?"

Kedua orang itu maju begitu dipanggil.

"Aku berhasil membobol kode masuknya. Ini angka-angka biner yang ketika kuterjemahkan menjadi sebuah kode angka lagi, dan setelah kuterjemahkan lagi ke dalam alfabet, hanya beberapa angka yang tidak bisa diterjemahkan. Pasti itu kodenya. Siap-siap ke dunia 'sana'!"

"Ketikkan bersama-sama!"

4 9 2

3 5 7

8 1 6

**_ERROR_**.

"Kenapa nggak bisa?"

"Aku tahu," kata Jia Long menjumlahkan setiap baris angka itu, "Ini dewa kita, Fu-Xi yang membuat persegi ini. Bagaimanapun kau menjumlahkan setiap baris, ke atas, ke bawah, secara diagonal, semuanya sama. Berjumlah 15. Sedangkan kode di sini, diminta dua angka."

1 dan 5.

_ENTER_

Sebuah keajaiban, mungkin saja ada di hadapan mereka berempat. Entah kenapa mata mereka seakan dengan mudah terhipnotis, bagaikan ada pendulum yang menggoyang-goyangkan dirinya, padahal tidak ada sama sekali. Sebuah skenario yang hebat sudah disiapkan untuk ini, sepertinya. Di tengah ketidaksadaran itu, cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dari ponsel. Memang hal ini sama sekali tidak logis, namun mau bagaimana lagi?

Dan, bisa dihitung menit kedatangan mereka ke sebuah dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia nyata.

* * *

><p>"110 00111100 0000100 010111 11100... pusing bacanya! Bener nih harus diterjemahin satu-satu?" teriak Emil yang sudah tak tahan lagi, "Lily, kau lebih mengerti tentang biner kan?"<p>

Lily mengangguk.

"Jangan-jangan agamamu sudah bukan menyembah Tuhan lagi, tapi jadi agama biner?" kata Nicholas datar.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Ya?"

"Ng.. sebenarnya, hampir semua manusia di dunia sudah dikendalikan oleh 1 dan 0, tuhan mereka yang baru," jawab Lily, "Aku sih tidak begitu. Terkadang aku bingung dengan para ilmuwan yang membuat Tuhan yang lebih rasional dengan 1 dan 0."

"Angka lebih rasional, lebih dipercaya, dan bukan hanya hal gaib yang merupakan dongeng pengantar tidur semata." lanjut Emil yang sudah mengerti ke mana pembicaraan gadis itu. "Salah seorang ilmuwan dari negaraku pernah berkata begitu saat rapat kenegaraan."

"Aku harus menyetujuinya," kata Nicholas sembari tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin Triachnide ingin mengembalikan kepercayaan nenek moyang berdasarkan angka-angka dan virus zaman sekarang. Itu kesimpulan yang kudapat."

"Sudahlah, kita istirahat sebentar dari angka-angka itu yang membuat pikiran kita jadi kacau dan hilang rasionalitas," bujuk Emil. Bukankah tadi dia bilang kalau angka itu rasional?

"Baik," kata Nick dingin, "Aku juga lelah," katanya sambil menyender ke pundak Lily membuat gadis itu blush untuk entah ke berapa kalinya.

* * *

><p>Rama berputar-putar tidak jelas, dan sekarang dia berada di sebuah toko misterius dari zaman Belanda. Kebanyakan nonton film horor produksinya sendiri memang membuatnya jadi ketakutan sekaligus ketagihan nonton. Tak terhitung berapa makhluk mitologi yang diabadikan oleh rumah produksi. Pria bermuka melayu itu tetap saja berputar tidak jelas juntrungannya.<p>

"Di sini bukan sih?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, "Bodo ah, masuk aja. Toh gue bawa senjata ini."

"Selamat datang di pintu masuk, Tuan Abdurrahman Putra," kata seorang tua dengan wajah putih pucat dengan ekspresi tidak peduli. Rama menelan ludah. 'Dari awal juga udah horor gini,' pikirnya.

Dia memasuki satu per satu ruangan. Ternyata inilah ruangan yang selama ini dibicarakan oleh orang-orang forum penggemar misteri di tanah airnya. Dan hanya dia-sebagai personifikasi-yang memiliki askes khusus ke tempat itu. Meskipun Rama pengecut dan tak bisa diandalkan, sekarang dia jadi lumayan berani juga.

"Abdurrahman Putra?" tanya sebuah suara di ruangan seberang. "Kamu Rama kan?"

"Siapa?"

Rama bersiap untuk kabur. Keberanian yang ada entah kenapa jadi menciut begitu saja. Sepertinya tempat ini terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang pengecut sepertinya. Dia baru sadar, kenapa dia malah pergi ke tempat mengerikan itu? Kalau tidak diimingi dengan uang, tentu saja dia tidak akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. Di negaranya terlalu banyak tempat mengerikan. Memang kebanyakan warga negaranya-termasuk dirinya sendiri adalah pecinta misteri dan cerita hantu semacam itu, namun kalau mengalami sendiri itu mengerikan. Lebih baik menonton film horor dengan aktris berpakaian minim dibanding mengalaminya sendiri.

"Kumohon, tolong kami!"

"Si-siapa itu!" Rama sudah siap-siap akan pistolnya dan segera ke ruang seberang. Dalam sekejap jiwa pahlawannya yang sudah lama terkubur mulai bangun lagi. Memang personifikasi negara ini agak aneh, sifatnya bisa berubah-ubah dalam sekejap kedip mata. Namun pistol itu dia simpan lagi ketika suara itu berkata,

"Aku Elizaveta! Tolong selamatkan aku!"

Rama jelas kaget. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan tempat suara itu berasal. Pintu ruangan itu dari kayu jati, dan rupanya tidak terkunci. Saat pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, terlihat jelas Elizaveta dan Vlad, dua personifikasi negara yang menghilang di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Rama heran.

"Sudah jelas kami diculik kan? Lihat-di luar Harpies dan wanita-wanita Dryad berjaga-jaga di luar!"

"Ta-tapi..." Rama kebingungan. Mana Harpies? Mana Dryad? Selain zombie penjaga tempat tadi, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Rama yang shock kalau di negaranya menjadi tempat bagi Harpies maupun Dryad tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Vlad yang jelas terlihat lebih kuat dibanding Elizaveta.

"Ini di Bandung, Indonesia! Bukan di negara lain atau apa? Mana ada Dryad atau Harpies di sini! Ada juga kuntilanak sama jenglot!"

* * *

><p>"Kumohon, Natalia... semoga kau selamat!" kata Arthur di samping tempat duduk Natalia yang sedang terbaring lemah. Sementara itu pesawat melintasi daratan Siberia. Meski samar, terlihat ledakan-ledakan di mana-mana. Rupanya ledakan di laptop itu sudah ada di mana-mana. Namun kenapa Eropa yang lebih dahulu, bukannya Asia dan Afrika yang kebanyakan masih berkembang dan gila teknologi baru itu lebih mudah untuk dikuasai? Apakah Triachnida itu begitu bencinya dengan negara-negara Eropa?<p>

"Ini sudah masuk ke terorisme," komentar Tino melihat di bawah. Namun sepertinya siluman-siluman sial itu belum terlihat. "Atau malah sudah masuk ke perang, mungkin."

"Ini PERANG!" teriak Alfred. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dan jijik dengan makhluk semacam ini. Sebagai ketua negara anti-terorisme, Alfred tentu saja sangat membenci hal pengecut dan perang sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini, "Mereka melawan _Hero_, dan mereka akan merasakan akibatnya! Tunjukkan dirimu padaku, dasar akun sialan!"

"Diem deh!" kata Arthur yang tidak tahan dengan teriakan Alfred.

Gilbert terus-terusan menggenggam rosario-nya. Matanya terpejam, dan hanya kata-kata, _"Gott schütze uns, Gott schütze uns,"_ yang terucap dari mulutnya. Dunia dalam bahaya, dia tahu. Meski dia dan seluruh dunia belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, dia berharap semoga Tuhan mendengar doanya. Sedangkan Francis yang biasanya menatap mesum teman-teman lainnya hanya terdiam, serius menatap kekacauan di daratan.

"Apa dunia sudah mengerti apa yang kita hadapi?" tanya Mathias pada akhirnya.

"Entahlah. Bahkan kita yang sudah diberi peringatan oleh akun itu sekalipun juga masih tidak mengerti apa yang kita hadapi." jawab Arthur seperti orang hopeless.

Alfred membuka tabletnya, mencari-cari berita yang berhubungan dengan 'Triachnida' dan virus 'Trachnide'. Dia juga mencari banyak mitologi dan kapan mereka muncul. Beberapa berita muncul.

"Kekacauan seluruh bandara di dunia, baik bandara domestik atau internasional," baca Alfred dengan mengeraskan suaranya, agar teman-teman nation-nya juga bisa mendengarnya, "Sebuah sistem aneh bernama Trachnide menyerang semua komputer di bandara-bandara dunia dan merusak berbagai jadwal penerbangan. Dikhawatirkan bagi pesawat yang dikemudikan tanpa awak atau dikemudikan dengan komputer, komputernya juga akan dirusak oleh sistem aneh bernama Trachnide. Badan intelijen dan hacker dari seluruh dunia disiapkan untuk serangan lebih lanjut. Belum ada komentar dari PBB dalam serangan peretasan ini."

"SIAL! ORANG ITU LAGI!"

"Hei. Perhatian sebentar," kata Antonio dengan muka pucat. Meski ini Antonio yang ceria dan santai, namun dia juga bisa berwajah pucat begitu, "Sistem komputer pesawat kita..."

"T'dak b'jalan."

"Terus kenapa pesawat kita tetap melayang di udara dan bukannya jatuh?" tanya Tino penasaran.

"Sistem komputer kita bukannya tidak berjalan, namun koordinat GPS-nya kacau. Siap-siap saja kita nyasar ke langit negara manapun, atau di lautan. Untung ini pesawat personifikasi negara, jadi nggak akan dianggap pesawat pelanggar garis demarkasi!"

"Hei!" kata Mathias, "Bukankah ini pesawat analog biasa yang memakai pilot dan sedikit komputer?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada pilot di sini," kata Alfred, "Dari tadi kau tidak melihat ada yang mengemudikan pesawat, kan? Kita mengggunakannya dengan komputer!"

Semua menghela nafas, "Pakai pilot manual! Kita bisa mengemudikan pesawat kan?" kata Arthur panik, _"Bloody hell!"_

"Ak' s'ja y'g m'mudi," kata Berwald.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu dengan sangat!"

* * *

><p>"Hup!" Heracles turun ke dunia itu dengan sukses. Ponsel yang dia dapat dari Gupta benar-benar berguna. Hanya mengetikkan password-nya yang kebetulan sudah dia ketahui sejak lama, dan dia sudah ada di dunia paralel ini.<p>

"Lama sekali, Heracles," kata Gupta yang dari tadi sudah ada di sana. Mukanya datar, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa di dunia ini. "Sudah kukatakan hanya ini jalan untuk menyelamatkan negaramu yang terkena krisis ekonomi sejak tahun 2009 yang lalu kan?"

Heracles mengangguk, "Nah sekarang, bagaimana cara mencari harta karun legendaris tersebut, kau sudah punya data?"

"Sudah, dan sebagian besar referensi yang kudapat setelah aku mencoba mencari di berbagai perpustakaan, termasuk perpustakaan Irak itu, menunjukkan kalau harta karun legendaris itu berada di sebuah tempat di mana seluruh manusia tahu, namun tersembunyi. Rahasia namun diketahui, dan fana namun dipercaya. Dan aku semakin tidak mengerti." jelas Gupta sambil mengangkat pundaknya tanda tidak paham.

Perpustakaan Irak-salah satu ironi bagi negara yang mengagung-agungkan penemuan dan ilmu-Amerika. Heracles masih ingat bagaimana Alfred dan pasukannya menembakkan senjata ke arah perpustakaan itu dan menghancurkan sebagian besar koleksi bersejarah yang tak ternilai dari perpustakaan terbesar dan terlengkap di dunia itu. Lalu, bagaimana Gupta bisa tahu data-data tersebut kalau tempat itu sudah dihancurkan-mana mungkin dia punya mesin waktu?

"Aku sangsi kalau kita ada di tempat yang benar," kata Heracles, "Seluruh manusia tahu, namun tersembunyi. Rahasia namun diketahui. Bukankah ini yang menurutku terdapat di bumi, bukan dunia ini?"

"Ingat yang ketiga, fana tapi dipercaya."

Heracles terdiam seketika. Dunia paralel yang terlalu banyak resiko ini terlalu bahaya didiami terlalu lama, begitu kata ibunya dulu. Namun mau bagaimana, untuk makan saja rakyat Yunani sekarang sudah susah.

Sebuah cerita mengingatkannya kembali akan dunia ini. Dunia yang selalu menghasilkan banyak perdebatan dan penuh dengan misteri bagi penggila teori konspirasi-sains maupun peneliti-peneliti. Dunia paralel yang pintu masuknya berada di tempat paling angker di bumi-Segitiga Bermuda. Tempat dimana kapal-kapal tenggelam tanpa jejak dan pesawat menghilang tanpa jejak. Tentu saja keuntungan dari kapal-kapal itu ada di dunia paralel ini. Dan itulah yang akan digunakan untuk memperbaiki Yunani-dan mungkin juga dunia.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah rumah bergaya <em>Bavarian<em> di kaki pegunungan Alpen yang aman dan belum terjamah oleh kekerasan macam apapun, seorang pria berambut blond dan agak panjang berkali-kali menatap jam dengan resah. Senapan yang ada di tangannya sudah siap ditekan pelatuknya, seolah-olah ingin menembaki jam cuckoo buatan Jerman itu.

"Ke mana Lily? Bukankah harusnya dia sudah pulang sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku?"

Pria itu semakin gusar. Pelatuknya sudah sangat ingin dia tekan, sampai akhirnya sebuah ketukan lembut di pintu menghentikannya. Dalam pkirannya terbayang sebuah nama:

_"Lily?"_ tanyanya memastikan.

"Bukan, ini aku_ Bella_. Aku minta bantuanmu, Vash Zwingli." kata Bella dari balik pintu. Vash lumayan kecewa begitu tahu kalau itu bukan adik tersayangnya yang datang.

"Masuk," kata Vash sambil membukakan pintu. Gadis berambut pendek bergelombang dengan bandana pita itu berdiri dengan membawa berbagai macam berkas yang terdapat dalam sebuah map berwarna merah dan sebuah laptop.

"Duduk dulu, kau ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Vash.

Bella duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah. Dia menaruh berkas-berkasnya di sebuah cofee table. "Seharusnya kau periksa internet dari tadi. Kau tahu kan keributan besar di dunia karena adanya Triachnida? Adikmu sedang mencoba membenarkan sistem World Conference bersama dengan Nicholas dan Emil,"

"APA? LILY BERSAMA DUA COWOK ITU? MEREKA NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN LILY KAN!" potong Vash galak, dan siap-siap dengan senapannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Bella, "Nah, untuk mempercepat pekerjaan mereka, aku dan kakakku sudah berusaha mencari siapa itu Triachnida yang sebenarnya. Kakakku sudah pergi ke negara yang dicurigai dan melakukan pengintaian, dan aku sendiri mendapat banyak data tentang Triachnida setelah membobol berbagai akun. Namun aku belum menemukan alamat IP dari komputer Triachnida tersebut. Padahal biasanya alamat IP mudah sekali dicari."

"Jadi kau minta bantuanku untuk mencari alamat IP dari _hacker_ tersebut?" Bella mengangguk. Sepertinya baginya, Vash Zwingli-personifikasi negara Swiss ini adalah harapan terakhir setelah kakaknya pergi dan orang-orang di sekitarnya terlalu sibuk untuk persiapan perang besar setelah Belarusia dan negara-negara sekitarnya kena penyerangan, "Kemarikan laptopmu, Bella."

Bella menyodorkan laptopnya. Vash mulai membuka berbagai program hack, mengetikkan beberapa kode, menerjemahkan kode-kode biner menjadi angkayang lebih rasional, dan mereka berdua pun menemukan sebuah kotak perintah untuk diisi:

**ENTER YOUR PASSWORD HERE:**

**01:00:00**

"Angka itu... _countdown_! Kalau kita tidak menemukan passwordnya maka otomatis komputer ini akan rusak!" teriak Vash panik. Saking stressnya dia pun sudah mau menembaki laptopnya, kalau Bella tidak mencegahnya. "Aaaargh! Ada yang tahu kata kuncinya!"

"Triachnida itu penggemar mitologi," kata Bella, "Mungkin yang ada hubungannya dengan mitologi."

"Mana kutahu angka yang berhubungan dengan mitologi!" kata Vash, "Yang kutahu angka-angka freemason dan Illuminati!"

"Ngg... Dewa-dewa?"

"Ini angka!"

**00:58:45**

"Angka 13? Angka 4? Angka 33?" personifikasi negara Belgia itu mencoba meraba-raba di kekosongan. "Ngg... 2...3...4...7?"

"Angka apa itu?" tanya Vash.

"Angka yang ada di mitologi Mesir. Angka 3 dan 9 juga ada di mitologi Norse. Masih banyak lagi kemungkinan angka yang ada di mitologi dunia." jelas Bella yang membuka internet di ponselnya karena laptopnya tidak bisa dipakai apa-apa selain mereka memecahkan kode itu. "Atau angka setan... 666? 616? 23 Enigma?"

"AAAARGH!" Vash memukul meja. "Atau mungkin saja angka-angka dari deret _Fibonacci_ atau angka-angka Yahudi dan Kristen?"

"Ayolah, ini bukan teori konspirasi_ yang biasa_ ada di novel dan internet," kata Bella. "Jangan terlalu panik, pikirkan baik-baik. Aku juga akan memikirkannya."

Vash menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa. Pikirannya kacau. Sudah Lily, sekarang gadis inilah yang membuatnya kacau. Kalau laptopnya meledak, kemungkinan rumah Bavaria yang aman itu juga meledak. Dari jendela terlihat bahwa langit sudah gelap. Semakin paniklah Vash begitu tahu Lily belum pulang juga. Namun dia juga melihat ke arah gadis itu, "Sebentar lagi malam, apa setelah ini kau mau pulang?"

"Nggak tau deh, di rumah juga nggak ada orang."

"Mau nginep di sini?" tawar Vash. Tiga detik kemudian, dia menyesal telah mengatakan itu.

"Mungkin. Sekarang kesampingkan itu dulu Vash, kita harus memikirkan tentang kode ini."

Vash berpikir.

_Mitologi... Dewa-dewi... Kepercayaan... Angka... Simbol... Perang Peretasan... Perang Terbuka.._.

Semakin dipikir semakin nggak nyambunglah itu semua. Mungkin dua yang terakhir abaikan dulu.

_Mitologi... Dewa-dewi... Kepercayaan...Angka... Simbol_.

Banyak sekali mitologi dan dewa-dewi yang memiliki angka. Dari setengah sampai jutaan. Banyak juga kombinasi-kombinasi angka dan angka-angka sakral

bagi mitologi-mitologi kuno seperti Mesir maupun Norse.

Vash sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Bella mencuri-curi pandang terhadapnya.

**00:45:43**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Yatta! Chapter 3 diupdate juga, ini author pemales bisa ngerjain juga XD. Chapter ini makin garing ya ._. tapi chapter depan saya janjiin saya bakal lihatin invasi makhluk gaib di beberapa negara... *hayah, jadi spoiler***

**Mari kita mulai kamus baru XD**

**Wang Jia Long: Hong Kong**

**Wang Xia Fei: Macau**

**Wang Mei: Taiwan**

** _Gott schütze uns:_ ****God save us (German)**

**krisis ekonomi Yunani: you-know-what *woi***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang ga kalah maksa! Jangan lupa review ya minna XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Ini part 4-nya :D

Sekarang fanfic yang nyertain isu-isu dunia terkini banyak banget ya? *dari dulu malah* tapi fic saya ini 40% realita, 60% abalisme :D kebiasaan buruk tuh bikin beginian :D

* * *

><p><strong>Triachnide ~They're Upon Us~<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Rate: T *mungkin naik di chapter-chapter berikutnya***

**Warning: typos, OOC sangat, hard themes, codes, fantasy items, chara death!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Bang Hidekaz Himaruya~ I just own the plot**

* * *

><p>Pria berambut hitam kecokelatan dan bola matanya berwarna violet itu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat komputer tabletnya yang terletak di atas piano itu.<p>

_'Dia mulai lagi,' _pikirnya. Triachnida mulai mem-post lagi sesuatu di forumnya. Sejak post pertama dan berbagai kekacauan di dunia, dia mulai menge-post puisi yang temanya memprovokasi. Untung dia mem-post di forum personifikasi negara, di mana negara tidak akan terpengaruh. Namun jika dia mem-post di forum biasa tempat manusia bercengkerama, siapa tahu saja ada yang mau menjadi teman Triachnida.

Namun di antara semua negara, mungkin saja dia-Austria-merupakan negara yang paling tidak peduli dengan semua itu, selain Swiss tentu saja. Personifikasi Austria-Roderich-itu tetap saja asyik memainkan pianonya tanpa memerdulikan ada apapun di luar.

Namun meski begitu dia tetap saja memerhatikan dunia dari komputer tablet yang tersedia di manapun. Roderich benar-benar yakin negaranya akan aman.

'Austria adalah negara yang damai dan tenteram, pasti tidak akan ada apa-apa seperti negara Eropa Timur itu,' pikir Roderich sambil menulis komposisi lagu baru yang akan dipersembahkan untuk bosnya di pentas musik kenegaraan itu.

Itulah yang dia pikirkan-sampai datanglah sebuah saat yang tidak dia sangka-sangka.

Baru saja dia menyelesaikan komposisi lagu yang baru untuk bosnya, tiba-tiba langit menjadi berwarna kelabu mendadak. Bukannya kelabu mendung biasa, ini seperti hujan abu. Padahal dia tidak pernah mendengar gunung-gunung di Pegunungan Alpen bisa menjadi hujan abu.

"Roderich Edelstein! Cepat menyingkir!" kata sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal.

"Bos?" Roderich menoleh sebentar, dan kembali pada pianonya. Dia takut komposisi nada yang sudah disusun capek-capek hilang mendadak, "Ada apa?"

"Jujur saya juga masih belum mengerti," kata sang bos, "Namun keadaan jadi aneh. Cobalah kau keluar, kau akan mengerti."

Roderich mengikuti sang bos, melihat ada apa di luar. Pemandangan yang dia lihat sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya oleh seorang Roderich Edelstein, dan mungkin seluruh manusia di dunia ini. Ada seekor makhluk misterius yang biasa ada di mitologi, bersayap kelelawar, bersisik ular, berwarna hijau. Mukanya terlihat kejam, dan terbang di atas langit Austria. Itulah yang biasa di namakan naga di mitologi Eropa, dan sekarang terbang dengan jelas di Austria, negara indah yang seharusnya damai sentosa itu. Naga itu terbang bersama dengan seekor makhluk berwajah seperti rajawali, namun badannya singa, dan memiliki sayap rajawali juga. _Griffin_, orang Yunani menyebutnya. Austria _sweatdrop_. _Kenapa makhluk fantasi yang seharusnya hanya ada di dongeng dan game ini terbang di Austria?_

Mereka terbang di langit Austria, dan menghancurkan rumah-rumah sekitar, bahkan kantor pemerintahan. Roderich harus mengucek mata sekitar sepuluh kali baru dia memercayai apa yang dia lihat. _Griffin-griffin _itu terbang ke arah mereka dari kejauhan. Pantas saja dari tadi Roderich merasa ada yang aneh di tubuhnya. Dia mengerang pelan, tidak ingin sang Bos tahu kalau dia sakit.

"Menyingkirlah Bos, pergilah ke Hungaria atau Swiss, atau ke mana sajalah," kata Roderich, "Biarkan ini jadi tanggung jawabku. Negara harus mengalami sakit rakyatnya."

"Memang aku sudah ditunggu. Aku akan pergi ke Hungaria," kata sang bos, "Aku pergi dulu. Aku sudah mengerahkan menteri pertahanan dan semuanya, kau tenang saja."

"Terimakasih, bos."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu."

Sebuah _Alphard_ menjemput sang bos, tinggallah Roderich sendiri menunggu _Griffin_ itu menjemput ajalnya, mengorek perutnya dengan cakarnya, atau membawanya ke dimensi lain yang tidak diketahui. Tapi pria itu bukannya kabur, tapi selagi _Griffin_ itu masih jauh, dia tenang-tenang saja, dan tidak memanggil bala bantuan.

"Sepertinya aku akan membuat lagu _Requiem_ kedua setelah Mozart..." kata Roderich dengan tenang sambil mencatat di buku _notes_ yang berisi lagu ciptaannya, "Untukku, untuk negara ini."

* * *

><p>Setelah keluar dari kedutaan besar, kekesalan Santika makin menjadi-jadi. Emosinya semakin bertambah begitu dia mengetahui kalau pemerintahan Indonesia sangat mendukung program Belanda <em>'menegakkan keadilan'<em> di Indonesia, dan bahkan para petinggi negara itu memberikan kewenangan terhadap Gerard untuk berbuat sesukanya ke orang yang dicurigai itu, meski mereka tetap meminta perlakuan yang wajar. Namun gadis itu hanya bisa diam, tak berdaya melihat penjilat seperti pemerintahnya sudah mulai menjilat pemerintah asing meskipun itu adalah _mantan_ penjajahnya sendiri.

"Naik, _penjajah sial_." kata Santika yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Dia tahu kata-katanya itu sangat tidak sopan. Namun, menurut adat pasti sangat aneh jika seorang wanita yang lebih muda membonceng seorang pria asing yang lebih tua entah berapa tahun, yang dikabarkan mengidap _lolicon _pula. Masih mending kalau membonceng pria yang disuka, tapi ini _apa banget_ sih! Pria bekas penjajah! Pria yang paling dia benci seumur hidupnya, yang paling menyebalkan baginya!

"Kau kelihatannya tidak suka bersamaku," Gerard menatap wanita itu agak tersinggung. Maklum saja, dikatai seperti itu siapa yang tidak kesal? "Sebentar saja kau menolak keinginanku, akan kubeberkan rahasia tentang kekayaanmu ke negara lain yang mengincar kekayaanmu!"

Mendengar kata-kata personifikasi Belanda itu, Santika langsung melempar helm, dan kembali diam. Sebagai penjajah yang menjajah selama 350 tahun, tentu saja Gerard sudah mengeksplor apa saja kekayaan alam Indonesia, yang membuat gadis ini begitu cantik dan menarik. Jadi, mudah saja dia membeberkan rahasia kekayaan Indonesia dimanapun tempatnya, kepada negara-negara seperti Amerika dan Inggris. Mereka bisa dengan mudah mengeksploitasi keindahan Indonesia, dan kalau sudah begini, Santika dan Rama tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Melihat reaksi Santika, Gerard tersenyum puas. Dia memakai helm-nya, dan duduk di boncengan motor. Seandainya Santika adalah manusia biasa dan Gerard juga sama, Santika sudah merencanakan pembunuhan dengan menabrakkan motor ke truk atau apa sajalah. Tak apa dia mati, asal dia bisa membunuh kompeni yang sangat dia benci itu. Namun dia urungkan niatnya. Terpaksa, dia menyalakan mesin motor dan motornya melaju ke arah kota kecil dekat Jakarta yang dicurigai-Bogor.

Dan Santika tetap berharap agar Gerard tidak memegang tubuhnya sembarangan.

_'Apa sih yang diinginkan pria ini?'_ pikirnya, sementara kendaraan itu sudah sampai ke jalan tol. Sebentar lagi Bogor.

* * *

><p>Tiga orang yang tidak banyak bicara itu berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki situs World Conference yang sekarang sudah dikuasai oleh Triachnida. Begitu juga dengan situs-situs kenegaraan lainnya, seperti situs <em>Pentagon<em> dan situs-situs Israel. Seperti biasa, Israel menuduh negara-negara Arab adalah sumber semua kekacauan ini. Namun negara Arab tidak menerima pernyataan itu, dan malah balik menuduh Israel. Israel sudah bersiap-siap untuk perang dunia ketiga. Konspirasi di tahun 2015 masih tetap berjalan, sepertinya.

"Serangan ini beda dari serangan_ Anonymous _tahun 2011-2012," komentar Nicholas. "Sepertinya ini merupakan hal baru di dunia."

"Tidak. Rasanya tahun 2012 ada juga serangan virus komputer yang meresahkan Iran," kata Lily mengingat-ingat. "Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan lagi. Lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar."

Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa dan Lily membuatkan minum untuk mereka bertiga. Akhirnya mereka bisa bernapas setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan angka biner dan kode-kode komputer.

"Aku dengar invasi Triachnida sudah sampai Austria," kata Emil tiba-tiba, sambil menyeruput _capuccino_-nya yang dibuatkan Lily. "Aku heran, kenapa mereka acak sekali memilih negara?"

"Sebentar..." kata Lily menghitung, "Pertama di Finlandia, lalu Belarusia dan mengekspansi ke seluruh Eropa Timur, dan sekarang Austria."

"Acak sekali, kalau mau ke Austria seharusnya mereka melewati Luksemburg atau Rumania terlebih dahulu." komentar Nicholas datar.

"Lagipula, kalau yang pertama itu di Finlandia..." Lily sepertinya menyadari sesuatu, "Untuk mencapai Belarusia harus melewati laut Baltik-itu pun harus melewati Lithuania dan kawan-kawan kan? Kalau mau jalan darat sekalipun, itu harus melewati Rusia.."

"Iya juga, buat apa mereka langsung ke Belarusia dan baru ke Rusia dan Baltik lainnya?" tanya Nicholas, "Lebih mudah kalau mereka ke Rusia dulu kan?"

"Sudahlah," kata Emil, "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja membenarkan situs ini."

Trio yang masih author bingung mau namakan apa itu kembali berkutat dengan kode-kode panjang yang sulit sekali dipecahkan.

* * *

><p>Pesawat itu bisa mendarat dengan selamat, pada akhirnya. Meski itu membuat kehebohan dengan mendarat di jalan raya yang agak sepi, namun untungnya mereka masih hidup.<p>

Dan lebih beruntung lagi, mereka langsung berada di depan rumah sakit. Arthur segera menggendong Natalya yang masih tidak sadar. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya do'a, yaitu semoga gadis itu, dirinya sendiri, dan seluruh dunia bisa selamat.

"Darurat! Seorang personifikasi dalam keadaan kritis!" teriak Mathias, "Mohon penanganan untuk gadis ini!"

Untung pihak rumah sakit cepat tanggap. "Kami mengerti, akan kami rawat dia sebaik mungkin!" dan langsung membawa Natalya ke unit rawat khusus personifikasi negara.

* * *

><p><em>Griffin<em> itu semakin dekat. Roderich merasa kematiannya sudah sangat dekat. Dari tadi dia mengerang kesakitan karena negaranya dirusak oleh_ Griffin-griffin _dan naga-naga itu, namun dia tetap menunjukkan wajah yang tenang. Pria Austria itu telah seringkali merugikan negara lain pada zaman Marie Antoinette, dan sekarang giliran dia yang mengorbankan dirinya. Dunia tahu kalau personifikasi negara tak bisa mati, namun bagaimana kalau diserang dengan makhluk gaib?

Entahlah. Roderich tak bisa memikirkannya. Yang dia tahu hanya dosa-dosanya di masa lalu. Ingin sekali dia meminta maaf terhadap semuanya atas dosa-dosanya. Namun sekarang dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus dia hubungi terlebih dahulu. Bahkan PBB tidak mengirim bala bantuan, NATO tidak membantunya, artinya seluruh dunia membencinya, bukan?

_"Selamat tinggal semua..." _itulah kata-kata terakhirnya.

_Griffin_ itu datang menghampirinya dengan santai, seakan seluruh rakyat telah memberi jalan kepada makhluk itu untuk membunuh personifikasi pelit itu. Roderich sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang dia terima. Bahkan ketika dia tidak bisa melawannya sekalipun dia sudah pasrah. Sudah berapa orang di negaranya yang mati karena _Griffin_ dan Naga itu? Sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang tak bisa ia selamatkan karena ia sedang menyusun komposisi nada?

Kemudian semuanya gelap. Triachnida sudah memilih siapa yang jadi korban pertamanya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa ratus mil dari Austria, seorang pria sedang berlari di dalam kegelapan. Seperti biasa, dia ingin menjauh dari penerangan. Memang benar kata gurunya, dia <em>immortal<em>. Meskipun Kian sudah menembaknya dan kastilnya sudah terbakar, namun dia masih bisa hidup dengan cara melarikan diri begitu Kian pergi dari kastil itu dan menutup sumber pernapasannya sebelum karbon monoksid meracuninya. Sekarang dia hidup sembunyi-sembunyi, dilindungi oleh kedua orang temannya. Dia yang nyaris meninggal pada saat mencari catatan rahasia di Irlandia sekarang kehilangan tujuan hidupnya.

_Catatan itu._

Dia harus menemukan kopiannya. Catatan di Irlandia telah hancur terbakar bersama dengan kastilnya. Sekarang dia tahu di mana dia harus menemukannya. Tidak perlu terlalu jauh, di pusat negaranya sendiri juga ada.

Semua informasi ada di _pusat negara. Center. Tengah-tengah_. Tempatnya sendiri.

Seringainya sudah terlihat sekarang. Dia senang akan keberhasilan tim ini. Jika catatan itu ketemu, dia akan merayakan dengan teman-teman satu tim-nya.

Tim yang dia namakan: _Triachnida._

* * *

><p><em>00:45:43<em>

Bagaimanapun juga _duo chocoholic _itu masih belum menemukan berapa angka yang dimaksud. Hanya ada satu kesempatan-mendapatkan informasi, atau akan kehilangan segalanya. Meskipun waktunya masih lama, namun mereka harus

"Begini saja. Menurutku tidak masalah kalau aku kehilangan notebook yang penuh dengan sistem negara ini." kata Bella pada akhirnya. "Bukankah orang harus menanggalkan segalanya demi mendapatkan sebuah kebenaran kecil?"

"Ya sudah. Ini pertaruhan, bukan?" Vash menatap gadis di depannya, "Tapi apa tidak apa untukmu? Bukankah negaramu sedang ada krisis politik dan ekonomi? Laptop ini hidupmu kan?"

"Abaikan gosip sejak empat tahun yang lalu itu, Vash. Sekarang kita harus yakin berapa angka yang kita pilih."

_00:39:45_

Vash tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Bella. Dia terus saja mengutak-atik komputer tablet-nya dan mencari berapakah angka yang paling tepat. Dia bukan pemecah kode yang baik, namun otaknya terus memaksanya untuk berpikir. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah kesimpulan.

"Hei, Bella. Kau tahu dari mana asal kebudayaan manusia?"

"Benua... Asia?" Bella menebak-nebak. Kebudayaan India Kuno yang paling tua, bukan? Bella pernah membaca sebuah buku Yunani Kuno tentang Atlantis dan mengambil keputusan bahwa Atlantis ada di Asia. Menurut legenda, Atlantis adalah kebudayaan yang paling tua bukan?

"Bukankah kalau begitu kita harus mencari angka dari kebudayaan kuno dari Asia? Kita memperkecil kemungkinan saja."

"Dewa yang berhubungan dengan angka.." Bella mencari-cari di internet. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah website tentang dewa dan angka. Namun hanya satu dewa yang memiliki kotak ajaib yang berisikan angka yang mau dibagaimanakan juga hasilnya sama: 15.

Dewa Fu-Xi dan penjumlahan ajaibnya,

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Bella mengetik 15 dan menekan tombol '**ENTER**'.

"Ini dia..." kata Bella dan Vash nyaris bersamaan. "Data pribadi sang Triachnida!"

Baik Bella ataupun Vash tidak tahu harus bagaimana merasakan hal tersebut. Senang, kaget, dan... entah bagaimana. Serasa waktu dihentikan untuk beberapa detik. Mereka telah sangat dekat... dengan sang pengacau. Bella langsung mencatat alamat e-mail dan alamat IP-nya.

"Untung sekali kita menemukannya!" Bella memecah kesunyian antara mereka.

"Mari kita rayakan," kata Vash sambil mengambil _wine_ kebanggaannya.

Namun belum sempat mereka mendentingkan gelas, suara telepon mengagetkan mereka berdua. Ada lagi yang seenaknya mengacaukan kebahagiaan karena telah menemukan seorang pengacau!

"Halo?"

"Ini Swiss kan? Ini aku, bos-nya Roderich!" terdengar suara tangisan di jauh sana.

"Kenapa? Tumben sekali Anda menelepon saya."

"Austria... Roderich meninggal. Dia akan dihapus dari peta. Dia resmi dihapus di hari pemakamannya esok."

"APAA? RODERICH MENINGGAL?"

Setelah berita itu datang, Bella tidak menyadari kalau virus _Trachnide_ menyerang laptop Bella. Laptop-nya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Dia juga shock mendengar berita itu. Ketika Bella melihat laptopnya, layarnya langsung gelap. Bukannya data pribadi tentang Triachnida, namun kegelapan yang luar biasa.

Hanya ada beberapa kata yang terpampang di layar:

**THANKS FOR THE MEAL,**

**SIGN.**

**TRIACHNIDA**

Vash sudah ingin sekali menembak segala macam, namun dia terlalu lemah. Dia hanya bisa terpaku diam.

"Kita harus memberi salam terakhir padanya." usul Bella, "Toh laptopku sudah rusak begini. Padahal banyak sekali data kenegaraan yang ada di sana!"

"Roderich..." pandangan Vash masih kosong. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Temannya yang dulu ada bersamanya, yang selalu dia urus, tetangganya sealigus sahabat baiknya... orang yang selalu dia cereweti...

Sekarang hilang.

* * *

><p>Natalya membuka matanya, setelah sekian lama dia pingsan. Dia melihat Mathias yang melihatnya dengen tatapan mata khawatir.<p>

"Mat.. thias..." itu kata-kata pertamanya setelah bangun, "Mana kakak?"

"Kau sudah sadar, rupanya!" kata Mathias, "Mungkin lebih baik aku memberi tahu yang lain!"

"Apa ada kakak di sana?"

"Tidak, kakakmu dan negara Eropa Timur lainnya dalam keadaan kritis juga," kata Matthias memberi penjelasan, "Namun kami peduli padamu, jangan lupakan itu. Sebentar, biar kupanggilkan yang lain."

Natalya kecewa, tidak ada kakaknya di sana. Namun dia terharu juga melihat banyak orang yang peduli padanya. Jujur saja, dia tidak mengingat apapun. Saat itu negaranya sedang kritis. Dia tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa, akhirnya meminta tolong Alfred. Namun Natalia merasa kedatangan Alfred sangat lama. Jadi Natalia pun bersiap membunuh sang pengacau, namun tiba-tiba terkena tombak entah dari mana, dan kesadarannya langsung hilang. Tiba-tiba saja dia langsung ada di rumah sakit ini.

"Natalya-!" teriak Alfred, melupakan kalau ini rumah sakit. Untung saja belum selesai dia berbicara, mulutnya sudah dibekap Arthur.

"Ini rumah sakit, _bloody git_. Jangan bicara keras-keras."

"Aku juga tahu! Bagaimana keadaanmu, nona?"

"Baik-baik saja," katanya tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Kakak dalam keadaan kritis? Aku harus menemuinya!"

"Yang penting keadaanmu dulu!" kata Arthur dengan ekspresi seorang _gentleman_. Padahal di dialog sebelumnya dia mengucapkan kata-kata kasar khas _Cockney_. "Kau masih lemah begini, mau kau mati apa? Kami _kan_ khawatir terhadapmu!"

"Hei," Antonio memecah keadaan itu. Terlihat air matanya menggenang, membuat semuanya bertanya-tanya. "Kau tahu, Austria meninggal. Besok kita sema diundang ke upacara pemakamannya."

Semuanya langsung membatu mendengar kata-kata itu, seakan waktu terhenti. Mereka berusaha berpikir kalau mereka salah dengar dan Antonio sedang berbohong, namun kata-katanya itu jelas menandakan dia tidak berbohong.

Tanpa terasa, air mata mereka berjatuhan ke lantai rumah sakit.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

RODERIIICH! Dia tokoh kesukaan saya loh D: tapi kenapa malah saya matiin dengan kejamnya? Kalau kalian mau tahu upacara pemakaman khas nation, jangan lupa baca chapter depan!

Jadi review yaaa *Winkwink*

Sekarang saatnya balas review dari chapter 2~ :D

**Livin'A-Chain**: Bulgaria munculnya entaran XD kalo Romania berhasil keluar dari Bandung (?) itu~ Thrillernya emang kurang kerasa karena masih chapter pengenalan (?) gitu deh~ tapi saya janjiin deh bisa bagus D:

**siapa saya**: nasib mereka.. err... baca aja! XD

_**DSBJahat**_: Clue-nya bisa didapat di setiap episode -_-. Kalo emang udah singkat-padat-dan jelas, saya panjangin nih.

**chiko-silver lady**: Err... rahasia dong XD. Lambang Sagittarius? Oke XD nanti dimunculin pas perang makhluk ghoib vs nations (spoiler)

** felicidad**: Hee? Humornya sama? Tapi sekarang saya bikinnya minim humor -_-. Oke, makasih sarannya XD typo memang bisa menjadi senjata mematikaaan _

**L'Anse-Saint-Jean**: makasih XD

**SakuraHimawari**: makasiih XD

**Lady Raven**: Semua rikues ditampung. Yang dimaksud harta karun bagi mereka itu tempat (?) kuno suci yang penuh dengan harta yang hilang di masa lalu dan jadi harta legenda (contoh: Holy Grail), tapi dijaga sama makhluk ghoib XD

**Kurone Liebel M. Grantaine**: MAKASIH BANGET XD


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf lama updatenya ;;w;; ini dua tahunan lebih ga apdet ya? Maaf banget!

**Triachnide: They Are Upon Us**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Saya ga dapet keuntungan apapun bikin fic beginian, otreh?**

* * *

><p>Kematian Roderich membuat seluruh dunia syok. Perhatian dunia teralihkan oleh kematiannya, dan membuat mereka melupakan negara-negara lainnya yang juga sedang sekarat. Namun memang pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah, seorang personifikasi negara meninggal karena serangan makhluk gaib yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya.<p>

"Mustahil..." Arthur hanya bisa melongo ketika dia melesat dari rumah sakit dan jetnya mendarat di Austria dan melihat prosesi pemakaman itu.

Vash dan Bella yang dari tadi ada di situ terpaku, sudah tidak tahu lagi. Rasanya baru beberapa detik yang lalu mereka senang karena kode sudah terpecahkan dan identitas Triachnida sudah hampir diketahui. Namun berita kematian Roderich, dan serangan virus terhadap laptop Bella, membuat pasangan cokelat itu shock.

Feliciano hanya bisa menangis, dan Ludwig menenangkannya, meski matanya basah. Begitu juga dengan Antonio. Dia mengingat masa lalunya dengan aristokrat pelit itu. Lovino pun ikut shock, tidak menyangka personifikasi negara bisa semudah itu meninggal. Begitu juga dengan negara yang lain. Hening. Langit yang mendung dan nyanyian sumbang burung-burung gagak seakan turut berduka atas kematian negara musik satu itu.

"Apa penyebab kematiannya?" tanya Alfred seperti biasa-ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Mantan bos Austria menjawab dengan lirih, "Serangan dari griffin dan naga..."

Semuanya yang hadir di pemakaman Austria hanya bisa melongo. Sepertinya para nation sedang dalam kebingungan luar biasa akhir-akhir ini. "Di... diserang makhluk dongeng begitu?" tanya Feliciano.

"Mustahil!" teriak Arthur, "Mereka tidak akan mengamuk kalau tidak ada pemicunya!"

"Mereka?" sekarang semua pandangan mata menuju ke arah sang pria beralis.

"Ng... maksudku... para naga dan griffin itu..." Arthur mencoba menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya yang kurang mengerti hal-hal magis seperti itu, "Sebenarnya aku bisa melihat makhluk fantasi seperti itu. Mereka tidak suka menampakkan diri ke manusia-manusia yang tidak diberi indera keenam. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan mereka bisa mengamuk dan menyerang negara begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada satu individu atau kelompok yang memancing mereka dan membuat mereka marah... atau mereka disuruh seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan mengendalikan hewan fantasi dengan tujuan tertentu..."

"Eh, rasanya ada seorang yang kita lupakan." kata Antonio, "Ke mana Elizaveta? Bukankah dia sudah menjadi peneliti makhluk gaib sekarang?"

"Seingatku dia pergi entah kemana gitu..." kata Nico. Pria tempat asal bakteri yoghurt itu mengingat-ingat terakhir kali dia bertemu gadis itu, "Tenang saja, aku dan pemerintah Eropa Bersatu sudah mengirim Vlad untuk menemaninya."

Sebenarnya banyak negara yang absen saat pemakaman Roderich, namun karena banyaknya orang yang datang, Antonio hanya mengingat Elizaveta. Padahal negara tetangganya, Gerard, ada di tempat lain.

* * *

><p>Hujan sangat deras mengguyur perjalanan Santika dan Gerard. Mereka sudah memasuki Bogor. Sekarang Santika sangat menyesal memakai celana pendek dan kaos biasa. Seharusnya dia menyadari kalau Bogor adalah kota hujan.<p>

"Mau istirahat dulu?" tawar Santika, "Sepertinya kita harus berteduh."

"Tidak perlu. Semakin cepat ke daerah itu semakin cepat kita menyelesaikan tugasnya."

"Kau bahkan tidak memerdulikan anak perempuan yang mengendarai motor dan kebasahan karena hujan deras? Ke mana tata kramamu, kompeni?" gadis itu mulai kesal. Meski hujan menyamarkan suaranya, namun Gerard telinganya cukup baik untuk mendengar keluhan sang sopir.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur..." Gerard ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku tak pernah menganggapmu seorang anak perempuan."

Untung saja, suara hujan deras mengalahkan suara Gerard. Kalau tidak, Santika sudah tidak akan ragu lagi untuk menurunkannya. Toh pada akhirnya Santika menghentikan motornya di sebuah rumah.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Gerard heran. Bukannya dia sudah meminta untuk tidak berhenti, kenapa Santika tidak mendengarkannya dan tetap berhenti. "Lagipula, di mana ini?"

"Rumahku di Bogor," kata Santika, dengan wujud yang sudah seperti entah apa karena kebasahan, "Kita harus berteduh dulu. Menurut prediksiku, hujan masih tetap berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Lagipula, warung internet yang kau tuju belum tentu buka kan? Dan jangan lupa, masih ada kemungkinan mati lampu di sana."

"Benar juga." Gerard paham. Baginya, Indonesia tetaplah jajahannya yang terbelakang. Jadi dia percaya saja kalau warung internet yang mereka tuju sedang tidak bisa atau mati lampu ,"Lalu, kenapa kau kemari?" Gerard agak curiga juga.

"Ganti baju dan istirahat! Kau tahu kan, bajuku sebasah apa! Kau juga, pakai kamar mandi kakakku saja. Nanti biar pakai baju Kak Rama. Lagipula kau pasti lelah kan?"

"Tumben kau baik padaku." kata Gerard membuka jaketnya, "Kamar mandi kakakmu di mana?"

"Ada di sana." gadis itu menjawab dingin.

Saat Gerard pergi mandi dan terdengar suara shower, Santika langsung membongkar jaket milik kompeni itu. Dia mengerjakannya dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya Santika mencari sesuatu.

_'Ada rahasia di negara kita.' _itulah yang Santika pernah katakan ke kakaknya. Dan satu-satunya negara lain yang tahu Indonesia dan segala rahasianya hanya Gerard, sang personifikasi Belanda. Santika menemukan ada sebuah map berisi dokumen-dokumen yang ada di kantong dalam jaketnya.

Dan Santika buru-buru mengantonginya. Dia tak punya pilihan lain. Dia ingin sekali melindungi rakyatnya dari pengadilan internasional. Sebagai gadis yang paling anti dengan masalah besar-besar. Meski dia tahu kalau apa yang dia lakukan menambah masalah, namun lebih baik kalau dia yang disiksa dibandingkan rakyatnya dituding di pengadilan Den Haag, dihukum, dan namanya menghiasi seluruh surat kabar seluruh dunia.

Tidak! Santika sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Karena itu dia harus melenyapkan dokumen ini. Namun belum sempat Santika berpikir, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Santika? Kenapa kau membawa dokumenku?"

"Aku melindungi dokumenmu!" Santika mencoba mencar-cari alasan. "Hujan begini siapa tahu dokumenmu basah kan? Ini dokumen penting, bukan?"

"Begitulah. Kau masih basah kuyup begini!"

'Hanya begitu?' pikir Santika bingung. "Baru saja aku mau mandi. Awas kalau kau mengintip!"

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu," suara Gerard yang terkesan sangat nyolot itu benar-benar ingin minta dibunuh, "Aku sudah bosan denganmu sejak 350 tahun kita bersama."

Dalam sekejap, kemarahan Santika jadi makin menjadi-jadi. Meski di luar dingin, tubuhnya memanas karena kemarahan. "Siapa yang baru mengakui kedaulatanku tahun 2005-10 tahun yang lalu? Aku sudah merdeka sejak 1945! Kau bisa saja menipu semua orang dengan menulis di buku paket sejarah kalau aku berdaulat tahun 1949, namun sebenarnya tahun 2005! Kau sebenarnya masih ingin menjajahku lagi kan? Masih ingin merasakan tubuhku dan Kak Rama lagi?"

"San..."

"Sejak dulu aku selalu membencimu! Orang-orang sombong yang selalu merasa di atas angin atas segalanya! Kau pikir aku ini apa?"

"Aku juga... membencimu." kata Gerard pada akhirnya, "Namun ingat. Dibanding siapapun, aku yang paling mengenalmu. Jangan lupakan itu."

Santika yang sudah malas merespons, beranjak ke kamar mandi tanpa mengetahui kalau setelah itu Gerard sedang menelepon seseorang, dengan nada berbisik sehingga tidak terdengar sama sekali.

"Misi dimulai, meski ada sedikit hambatan. Sekarang aku sedang bersama Santika, dan dia adalah gadis kunci untuk menemukan '**Satrio Piningit**'."

* * *

><p>Pria berambut kemerahan itu menatap bukit yang menjulang di depan matanya. Dia menggenggam semanggi berdaun empat.<p>

"Seharusnya... di sekitar sini..." gumamnya. Dia tahu seharusnya dia mengunjungi pemakaman Roderich, namun ada hal lebih mendesak yang harus ia kerjakan.

Dia membuka buku mantera-nya dan melihat-lihat halaman di sana. Ada mantera perlindungan ekonomi penuh. Kenapa dari dulu dia tidak membaca buku berdebu itu? Kalau dia tahu kalau ada mantera itu, negaranya tidak akan terkena krisis dari tahun 2011 yang lalu.

Namun, tidak. Tujuannya bukan itu. Ini bukan hanya menyangkut negaranya, tapi seluruh dunia. Dia mulai melantunkan nada-nada mistis dan kata-kata misterius yang ada di buku manteranya. "_Eg scrymsa martin scoram, eg scrymsa sera quam... saltica maudaverre_"

Sebenarnya lebih mudah menggunakan cara handphone, namun pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk memakai cara tradisional. Bahasa yang bukan bahasa manusia itu diucapkannya berkali-kali, hingga terjadi perubahan besar di sekitarnya.

Cahaya berwarna kuning kehijau-hijauan dengan semburat biru itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dari tanah, membuat semacam penghalang setinggi kira-kira 10 meter. Pria itu tetap membaca mantra itu, sampai akhirnya cahaya itu memudar dan dia telah tiba di tempat yang berbeda. Bukan bukit hijau dengan rumah dengan dinding batu, bukan pub yang berisi dengan pria-pria mabuk dengan Guiness dan suara nyanyian, bukan pabrik pengecoran dan bukan padang rumput atau hutan yang luas bagaikan permadani tempat peri bermain. Bukan. Tempat ini hanya ada beberapa pohon. Tidak ada apapun kecuali kerusakan dan kehancuran di mana-mana. Di langit terlihat ada beberapa naga yang sedang berputar.

Ini bukan tempat yang berbeda.

Ini dunia yang berbeda.

* * *

><p>"Ini sudah keterlaluan," kata Alfred setelah melayat Roderich. "Ini pekerjaan Triachnida sang hacker nggak ada kerjaan yang sok nantang HERO itu kan?"<p>

Arthur mengangguk. Dia sudah muak dengan Triachnida yang seenaknya itu. Ingin sekali dia menangkapnya, mengadilinya dalam pengadilan Internasional di Den Haag, menghukum mati orang itu. Jika dia adalah seorang personifikasi negara, dia ingin negaranya ditiadakan seperti dia meniadakan Austria. Lebih dari sekedar genosida, meniadakan negara adalah kejahatan paling keji dalam sejarah.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib Austria?"

"Jika sudah diduduki oleh makhluk-makhluk itu, maka Austria sendiri akan menjadi milik makhluk itu..." Arthur menghela napas, tak rela melanjutkannya, "Milik..." kata-katanya tercekat, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Milik Triachnida."

"Arthur, kau menangis..."

"Aku tidak menangis!" katanya dengan berlinangan air mata. "Ini hanya kelilipan!"

Alfred langsung memeluk Arthur tanpa berbicara apa-apa sebelumnya. Pria beralis tingkat enam itu langsung terbelalak-kaget dengan reaksi mendadak Alfred. Pria sok hero itu memelukku?

"A..." Arthur tak bisa melanjutkannya. Wajahnya sudah merah. Namun dia merasakan juga, pria berkacamata sok hero itu juga tubuhnya gemetar. Dia menangis juga. Pria itu rupanya sama, tak bisa menahan emosi melihat apa yang sudah terjadi di dunia.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu menatap sebuah perkamen yang dia dapatkan dengan puas. Meskipun tidak mudah pada awalnya, cara non-kekerasan ternyata jauh lebih efektif. Dia membaca perkamen yang tertulis dalam Bahasa yang bukan Bahasa manapun di dunia ini.<p>

_'Dengan ini akan terjadi revolusi besar dunia.'_

Senyumannya terkulum dengan jelas. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dia dan dua rekannya akan memperbaiki dunia. Dunia yang sudah entah berapa abad dikuasai kekuasaan ekonomi tangan setan.

Biarkan surga yang akan memperbaikinya. Dengan kekuatan dewa. Teknologi dewa jauh lebih hebat dari teknologi manusia sekarang kan? Teknologi dewa tercipta dengan kekuatan mistis, meskipun orang jaman sekarang lebih sering skeptis dan tidak mempercayai dewa dan mitologi, namun bagaimana kalau benar adanya? Dia harus membuka mata orang-orang dengan kekuatan teknologi tangan setan itu.

Kedua rekannya sekarang sedang bekerja di belahan dunia yang berbeda, namun harapan mereka sama. Mengharapkan dunia yang lebih baik, dengan kekuatan dewa yang akan mereka punya.

Karena itu, dia mengharapkan timnya akan berhasil membuat revolusi kali ini. Tim **Triachnide**.

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG~<strong>

A/N: Saya enjoy banget nulis NetherfemNes di sini, padahal saya kurang suka pair ini loh XD maaf bangets kalo telat begini, saya juga baru nemu kalo saya udah nyelesaiin chapter ini 2 tahun yg lalu-tapi baru beres sekarang. Maaf semuanya! Dan chapter ini juga cukup singkat, maaf~ A


End file.
